Hyung Saranghae
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: Sungmin yang menyukai teman hyungnya dan Kyuhyun yang berusaha tidak menyentuh Sungmin karena Sungmin yang masih muda membuat Sungmin harus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk meluluhkan Kyuhyun/Kyumin/OS/BL/T


Hyung Saranghae

OS/KYUMIN/BL/T

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T

Warning : Innocent, Naughty and Kid Min, Penulisan masih jauh dari EYD..

Don't bash My Pair and Don't Copy my FF.. Oke..!^^

Summary : Sungmin yang menyukai teman hyungnya dan Kyuhyun yang berusaha tidak menyentuh Sungmin karena Sungmin yang masih muda membuat Sungmin harus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk meluluhkan Kyuhyun/Kyumin/OS/BL/M.

**If You dislike please Don't read...! Ok..!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

Hari ini dia datang kembali, mengerjakan tugas dengan Yesung hyung sambil bercanda. Aku terus berpura-pura membaca bukuku dengan tenang walau sebenarnya mataku tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

Haishh apa yang aku fikirkan, ingatlah Lee Sungmin... Dia bahkan satu universitas dengan hyungmu.. Umurnya sudah 20 tahun dan kau baru berumur 13 tahun. Oh Tuhan Lee Sungmin sadarlah.. Kalian bahkan sama-sama namja... Aku terus bergumam dalam hati tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku padanya yang sedang tertawa renyah dengan Yesung hyung di ruang keluarga rumahku.

"Min..." Aku mendengar panggilan Yesung hyung dan segera berpura-pura fokus pada buku Matematika yang ada di hadapanku. Mari katakan aku bodoh sekarang, aku bahkan sangat membenci matematika dan dengan bodohnya aku mengambil buku ini untuk dijadikan tamengku hari ini.

"Hmmmm..." Kataku menanggapi ucapan Yesung hyung

"Hahaha... Kau membaca matematika? Tidak salah Min...? Bukankah nilaimu sangat buruk? Ahahahaha.."

Haiss.. Aku ingin menyumpal mulut hyung dengan buku matematika yang ada di tanganku ini.

"Biarlah Hyung... Aku juga ingin mendapat nilai Matematika diatas 60 seperti teman-teman yang lain" Kataku sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Harusnya kau belajar dengan Kyuhyun hyung, dia sangat pintar urusan yang seperti itu Min.."

DEG

Mata kami bertemu.. Oh Tuhan.. Apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, jantungku seakan ingin berontak dan pergi dari rongga dada ini, sepertinya aku benar-benar err menyukai namja yang lebih tua dariku ini. Walau kami biasanya hanya saling menyapa, saling melempar senyum dan melakukan banyak hal wajar yang biasa dilakukan semua orang saat bertemu teman hyungmu sendiri, tapi entah kenapa sejak hyung berteman dengannya dan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan namja yang sedang melempar senyum padaku ini aku juga menjadi sering ikut bergabung dengan hyung.. Walau hanya seperti ini duduk dengan jarak lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri untuk sekedar bisa melihat wajah tampan itu dengan seksama.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum saat mendengar bel pertanda pulang terdengar di telingaku.

"Min... Kau di jemput Yesung hyung?" Kata Hyukki teman sekelasku dan juga teman baikku

"Ne... Ada apa hyuk?" Kataku sambil membereskan buku dan memasukkan ke dalam tas

"Aniya... Ah.. Min.. Bagaimana dengan teman hyungmu itu? Apa sudah ada kemajuan?" Katanya duduk di kursi depanku dengan menghadap kearahku.

"Hahhh..." Kataku menghela nafas berat, tidak ada... "Aku rasa dia menyukai yeoja dan dia normal hyukki.. Tidak seperti kita..." Kataku beranjak berdiri yang juga diikuti Hyukki.

"Kau jangan menyerah Min... Kau bahkan belum mencari tahu dan belum berusaha sedikitpun..." Kata Hyukki merangkul pundakku.

.

.

.

Mari perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin.. Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara.. Hyungku bernama Lee Jongwoon. Aku anak yang terlantar.. Ah bukan begitu! orang tua kami terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusiku, mereka jarang sekali ada di rumah untuk mengurusi perusahaan. Karena itu aku sangat menyayangi Yesung hyung. Entah sejak kapan Yesung hyung berteman dengan namja tampan itu, Cho Kyuhyun... Nama namja itu, aku sering mendengar Yesung hyung meneriakkan namanya saat ia sedang bercanda, tertawa atau sedang kesal dengan namja tampan itu.

Aku dan Yesung hyung sangat dekat, dia selalu memanjakanku, dia juga bahkan menolak ajakan kencan wanita hanya karena demi aku yang terkadang minta ditemaninya bermain. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan Yesung hyung mulai sering membawa teman-temannya kerumah. Mulai sosok Donghae hyung yang juga sangat menyayangiku, Donghae hyung bahkan seperti hyungku sendiri, dia suka mengelus kepalaku, membelikanku es krim layaknya anak kecil, dia bahkan bilang menganggapku seperti baby kecilnya. Tak hanya Donghae hyung yang sering ke rumah, akhir-akhir ini Yesung hyung juga mengenalkan teman barunya, namanya Wookie hyung.. Dia sangat manis, aku bahkan lebih suka menyebutnya dengan Wookie noona, walau karena itu aku pernah diberinya cubitan di pipi karena panggilan itu.

Aku memang masih di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh mereka. Dan lebih parahnya lagi herannya mereka bahkan menganggapku seperti yeoja manis yang harus dimanja seperti anak kecil. Wookie hyung misalnya, lebih suka membelikanku boneka kelinci dibandingkan dengan mobil mainan atau PSP baru yang harusnya diberikan pada namja seusiaku.

Yesung hyung kelihatan sangat senang aku bisa akrab dengan Wookie hyung, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di kamar entah untuk apa. Pernah sekali waktu aku begitu bosan dengan acara TV hingga aku masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Wookie hyung yang duduk di atas pangkuan Yesung hyung, namun dengan sigap Wookie hyung turun dari pangkuan Yesung hyung. Aku tak ambil peduli dan naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk istirahat, tapi saat di sekolah aku pernah menceritakannya pada Hyukki, Hyukki bilang itu rahasia orang yang sudah dewasa, dia bilang aku belum dewasa karena belum pernah bermimpi. Aku bingung dengan kata-katanya, dia seperti sudah dewasa saja, padahal dia lebih muda dariku beberapa bulan.

Ah satu lagi, beberapa bulan belakangan Donghae hyung sudah tidak sesering dulu lagi ke rumah, tapi Wookie hyung masih sering ke rumah. Hyung bilang Donghae hyung sedang sibuk di organisasi kampus. Tapi semenjak Donghae hyung tidak sering ke rumah justru perasaan aneh itulah yang mulai muncul di otakku. Sejak saat itu Yesung hyung sering mengajak Kyuhyun hyung ke rumah sekedar untuk mengerjakan tugas kampus, atau bahkan hanya untuk menonton film dan berenang di rumah kami.

.

.

.

"Min... Cepat naik... Temani hyung sebentar ke apartemen Wookie sebentar, ada yang ingin hyung ambil.." kata Yesung hyung dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ahh... Ne... Hyukki aku pulang duluan ne?" aku melambaikan tanganku pada Hyukki dan masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Yesung hyung meninggalkan lamunanku.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan aku mengenalnya! Kami bahkan sering mengobrol bersama walau aku masih berada dalam situasi canggung saat bersamanya. Satu yang aku benci, dia sama seperti yang lain.. Menganggapku masih bocah kecil dan tak mengerti apapun hal yang berbau dewasa. Yesung hyung yang memperlakukanku seperti itu, hingga teman-teman hyungpun ikut memperlakukanku seperti sosok bocah yang harus dilindungi, aku bahkan sudah berumur 13 tahun.

.

.

Aku bisa menyebutnya kami semakin dekat bukan? Sekarang aku sering ikut bergabung dengan Yesung hyung jika ada Kyuhyun hyung bersamanya. Aku tidak lagi mengamatinya dari kejauhan atau sekedar berpura-pura membaca buku untuk menatap wajah tampannya. Dia kadang suka mengelus kepalaku pelan dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hei.. Jangan salahkan aku, aku memang merasa Kyuhyun hyung juga selalu memperhatikanku. Dia selalu menatapku dengan penuh kehangatan, tatapan yang berbeda yang aku dapatkan dari Donghae hyung, Wookie hyung, atau tatapan Yesung hyung. Tatapan Kyuhyun hyung sedoikit mirip dengan tatapan dari Jungmo teman sekelasku yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

"Min... Akhir-akhir ini hyung lihat kau sering melamun..." Ucap Yesung hyung yang masih fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aniyooo..." Kataku dengan nada malas memperhatikan jalanan yang kami lewati. Aku dan Yesung hyung akan menonton film yang sangat di sukainya. Sebenarnya ada banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan di rumah, tapi mengingat Yesung hyung begitu menyukai film ini aku merasa harus menemaninya.

"Kita sudah sampai..."

"Ne..."

"Oppa... Kau menyukai yeoja dengan dada besar atau kecil?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju teater yang akan kami tuju.

"Kau masih anak-anak Min... Jangan bicarakan hal seperti itu, ini pasti gara-gara kau berteman dengan Lee Hyukjae si monyet itu bukan? Kau jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengannya Min..." Kata Hyung sambil mengacak rambutku

"YAK! Hyung... Sudah aku katakan aku bukan anak-anak...!" Kataku berteriak sedikit keras hingga ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan kami.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah bermimpi Min...?"

"Haiss... Kenapa semua orang membahas mimpi, kau sama seperti Hyukki, hyung...!"

"Aku sudah bilang.. Jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan namja pervert itu Min..."

"Lihat... Hyung bahkan menyebut Hyukki dengan namja, sementara aku masih kau bilang bocah pada setiap orang..."

"Kkkkk... Kajja..! Teaternya sudah mulai dibuka chagi..."

"YAK... Jangan sebut aku seperti itu hyung..."

Yesung hyung hanya tertawa dengan senang bisa berdebat denganku dan dengan segera menarik tanganku masuk.

Aku menatap malas pada setiap yeoja yang tak berkedip memperhatikanku, hei aku tau aku tampan...! Aku duduk tepat di kursi nomor 13 sementara hyung berada di sisiku di nomor 12.

"Hyung... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku...? Apa kau suka dengan yeoja berdada besar?"

"Aku tak suka yeoja..."

"Eh..."

"Hahahaha... Sungmin ah, wajah kagetmu benar-benar lucu... Diam dan nikmati film ini oke?"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku tanda setuju, dan menatap wajah hyung dengan senyum di bibirku... Dia sangat menyayangiku, Oh Tuhan.. Jaga hyung dengan baik kataku sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah depan.

.

.

Aku dan hyung akan kembali ke mobil kami untuk pulang hingga mataku menemukan sosok yang sangat kukenali berjalan bersama seorang yeoja dan hanya terdengar suara Yesung hyung setelahnya karena aku begitu tak menghiraukan apa yang akan terjadi lagi. Aku memang bodoh, mungkin aku memang bocah yang seperti hyung katakan, harusnya aku berfikir... Namja setampan dia mana mungkin tidak punya yeojachingu dan mana mungkin menyukai sesama namja sepertiku.

.

.

"Kyu...!" Teriak yesung hyung...

Entah mataku yang sudah mulai tidak sehat, aku melihat ekspresi kaget dari wajahnya dan matanya yang langsung menatapku, namun aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan malas dan acuh seakan tak ada pengaruhnya ia pergi dengan siapapun, berkencan dengan siapapun atau punya kekasih dengan siapapun. Hei aku memang tak punya hak soal itu kan.

"Ah... Hyung..." Katanya dengan tenang

"Oppa dia siapa?" Yeoja tinggi berkaki jenjang yang sedikit terlihat manis itu mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun hyung sambil bertanya dengan kesan sok imutnya. Hoeeeek... Aku ingin muntah melihat tingkahnya, tingkahnya tak sesuai dengan wajahnya itu.

"Dia temanku Vic..." Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang lembut itu.

"Kyu... Bukankah kau bilang akan ke rumahku malam ini?" Yesung hyung terdengar bertanya padanya. Apa katanya? Akan ke rumah? Lebih baik aku ke rumah Hyukki saja malam ini...

"Ne..."

"Baiklah.. Akan kutunggu Kyu... Oh ia bukankah dia Victoria... Aku hampir lupa... Haiss Kyu.. Kemarin Seohyun, Krystal, dan sekarang Victoria... Kkkk..." Ucap hyung dengan nada bercanda... Apa hyung bilang...! Sepertinya Kyuhyun hyung seorang playboy... Cuih... Aku membencinya

"Haiss... Kau ini hyung, seperti tidak tau saja... Mereka kan..." Belum sempat Kyuhyun hyung menyelesaikan bicaranya aku langsung memotong ucapannya dengan cepat

"Hyung... Antarkan aku ke rumah Hyukki saja, aku ingin menginap di rumahnya.. Aku lupa, ada pelajaran yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya..." Kataku dengan nada ketus

"Eh...!" Yesung hyung hanya menatapku seakan berkata kau kenapa padaku

"Ayo hyung..." Kutarik tangan Yesung hyung menuju mobil hingga hanya teriakan Yesung hyung yang kudengar

"Kyu... Aku pulang dulu, sepertinya ada yang diinginkan bocah nakal ini"

"HYUNG!" Kataku protes.. Dan itulah satu-satunya caraku menghindar agar tidak bertemu muka dengan Kyuhyun hyung saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya keras saat harus menunggu Yesung di depan sekolah dari 30 menit yang lalu.

PIP

"Hyung kau dimana? Kenapa belum menjemputku?"

"Sungmin ah... Mianhe... Hyung harus mengantar tugas dadakan dari kampus, bisakah kau pulang dengan Hyukki atau naik bus saja? Ahh atau bagaimana jika hyung minta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk menjemputmu, bagaimana?"

"Andwae... Aku naik bus saja...! Hyung harus membelikanku es krim gara-gara ini.. Arra?"

"Ne... Arraseo nae dongsaeng..."

PIP

.

Akhirnya dengan berjalan kaki Sungmin ke halte terdekat karena Hyukki memang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Langkah Sungmin terhenti seketika saat matanya menemukan sosok yang beberapa hari ini dihindarinya terlihat menggandeng seorang yeoja, bukan yeoja yang di lihat Sungmin saat bersama Yesung beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Hari ini aku harus menemani Krystal pergi lagi, kapan sepupuku ini bisa mandiri seperti yang di harapkan ibunya. Aku telah membelikan es krim untuknya dan akan kembali ke mobil yang kuparkir di pinggir jalan bersamanya hingga mataku membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada di dekat halte.

.

Yah Lee Sungmin... Bocah kecil dongsaeng Yesung hyung yang entah sudah berapa lama ini mengambil tempat paling spesial di hatiku itu menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya dari arah seberang jalan. Aku yakin dia cemburu melihatku dengan Sooyoung, dan jangan katakan aku terlalu percaya diri. Aku namja jenius di universitasku, aku bukan orang yang bodoh yang tak bisa membaca ekspresi bocah kecil itu. Sejak aku berteman dengan Yesung hyung karena kesukaan kami yang sama-sama musik aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Sejak itu aku bertemu bocah manis itu, bocah manis itu akan dengan setia berada di dekat kami dengan mata yang tak pernah lari sedikitpun dariku.

Yesung hyung mungkin bisa dibohongi bocah itu, tapi aku tidak. Bagaimana tingkah bodohnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mataku. Berpura-pura membaca buku di hadapan mata kami, namun dengan jelasnya ia tidak terlihat memperhatikan buku yang ada di depannya, tapi justru selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan ditiap detiknya untuk melirikku.

Sepertinya malam ini aku harus ke rumah Yesung hyung untuk menjelaskan siapa Victoria dan Sooyoung. Aku masih ingat betapa menggemaskannya ekpresi cemburunya beberapa hari lalu. Walau aku sungguh takut dia akan berhenti memperhatikanku dan menjauhiku. Ternyata ketakutanku benar, wajahnya yang memerah saat itu membawa petaka buatku. Setelah kejadian itu, malamnya aku ke rumah Yesung hyung dan tak mendapatinya karena ia lebih memilih menginap di tempat temannya. Dan sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu dia tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya saat aku ke rumah Yesung hyung, aku yakin dia sedang mengurung diri di kamar. Ketakutanku ternyata benar.. Dan buruknya aku begitu merindukannya, dan satu lagi.. Keadaanku semakin terpojok saat ia melihatku bersama Sooyoung siang ini.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

"Hyung... Temani aku be..." Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat menuruni tangga rumahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang telah beberapa hari ini dihindarinya sedang bersama Yesung di depan TV dan tersenyum kearahnya "Lajar..." sambung Sungmin dengan pelan.

"Ahh... Min... Kau kesepian sendirian di kamar? Kau bawa saja buku pelajaranmu kesini, hyung juga sedang membuat beberapa lagu dengan Kyuhyun.."

"Tidak usah hyung, aku akan mengerjakannya di kamar saja...!"

"Heiii... Ayolah Min.. Jangan marah..."

"Aku tidak marah..!" Kata Sungmin ketus sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang tak bisa di ajak kerjasama untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun "Huhhh... Kenapa aku masih saja gugup melihat wajahnya, aku bisa gila...!" Tambahnya lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya saatsudah berada dalam kamar.

.

Drrrttt

PIP

"Ne Wookie..."

"..."

"Baiklah... Tapi aku akan mencoba membujuknya terlebih dahulu, entah kenapa mood Sungmin akhir-akhir ini sedikit buruk. Aku jadi tidak tenang jika harus meninggalkan rumah"

"..."

"Ne..."

PIP

.

.

"Kyu... Bolehkah aku minta tolong?" Ucap Yesung dengan sangat hati-hati pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan gitarnya.

"Ne...?"

"Aku harus ke apartemen Wookie karena ada urusan yang mendadak, aku tidak tau ini akan berhasil atau tidak.. Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin terlihat dalam mood yang kurang baik, maukah kau menemaninya belajar? Akhir-akhir ini bocah itu sangat manja.. Dia sangat kesulitan dalam pelajaran Matematika dan kudengar darinya dia punya pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan sekolah padanya, bukankah kau sangat menguasai Matematika.. Maukah kau menemaninya? Mungkin kau akan mendapat bentakan saat masuk ke kamarnya, tapi maukah kau mencobanya... Aku terlalu menyayanginya Kyu... Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang orang tua.. Kau tau bukan..."

"Ne... Hyung.. Aku akan mencobanya..!" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh semangat, Yesung tidak tau betapa Kyuhyun kegirangan mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Jinjayo...?"

"Ne...!"

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, semoga berhasil Kyu" Kata Yesung berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berusaha meredam detak jantung yang tidak normal dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Yesung hyung..." Mata Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya pada siapa yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar terlihat biasa saja di depan Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan buku Matematika di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau ke kamarku..? Mana Yesung hyung?" Ucap Sungmin ketus

"Hei... Kau tak memanggilku hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan pernyataan Sungmin dan beranjak duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungguh entah dapat kekuatan dari mana ia dapat mendekati Sungmin sedekat ini.

"Cih... Hyung pergi saja.. Aku bilang mana Yesung hyung?"

"Dia pergi ke rumah Wookie, ada keperluan mendadak sepertinya" Kata Kyuhyun santai sambil melihat PR Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Haisss... Hyung meninggalkanku lagi...!"

"Bukankah sekarang ada aku?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah kesal Sungmin hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu, hingga Kyuhyun lah yang mengakhiri tatapan mata itu.

DEG

Wajah Sungmin seketika memanas, ia sudah lupa bahwa ia sedang berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar sudah hilang kendali dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya, hyung mau mengajariku? Bukannya hyung lebih suka dengan yeoja berkaki jenjang, berambut panjang, dan berdada besar?" Kata Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnnya tanda tidak suka.

"Kkkkk... Dasar bocah, kau sangat manis saat cemburu!"

"YAK.. Hyung jangan panggil aku bocah, haissshh aku tidak cemburu... Hyung menyebalkan..." Kata Sungmin kembali berusaha fokus pada buku pelajaran yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak pernah ikut hyung lagi belajar bersama, atau sekedar memperhatikanku dari kejauhan Hahh..? Aku jadi merindukanmu bocah...!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terkikik sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

DEG

"YAK...! Jangan cubit pipiku hyung...!" Kata Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia merasa benar-benar malu ternyata Kyuhyun menyadari perilakunya selama ini.

"Mau aku bantu menjawabnya chagi?"

BLUSH

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah menyala menatap wajahnya dengan malu-malu. Sungmin hampir saja terbuai jika ia tidak mengingat kesalahan fatal yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya beberapa hari ini.

"Huh... Jangan banyak bicara hyung, lagipula buat apa hyung ada di sini..? Kenapa tidak berkencan saja dengan yeoja-yeoja berkaki jenjang itu...!" Ucap Sungmin ketus walau masih belum bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan chagi.

"Kkkkk... Kau masih cemburu chagi? Mereka semua keluargaku Min.. Dulu Yesung hyung juga salah kira Min.. Mereka bukan yeojachinguku...hehe... Kau cemburu chagi.. Kkkk..." Kyuhyun berkata tanpa menatap wajah Sungmin karena berusaha menghilangkan gejolak yang ada di dadanya, tangannya hanya bergerak di atas buku Sungmin.. Mengerjakan PR Sungmin tanpa harus berfikir dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

.

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Semangat hyung...! Kerjakan dengan benar agar aku mendapat nilai yang sempurna!" Kata Sungmin dengan penuh semangat sambil mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kkkkk... Cepat sekali mood mu berubah Min..." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha fokus dengan PR Sungmin karena skinship yang diberikan Sungmin membuat ia sedikit terkejut.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kyuhyun dari samping, sungguh Sungmin merasa gugup yang sangat besar saat bisa melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, karena biasanya ia hanya mengamati wajah tampan Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan semua PR Sungmin, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Sungmin yang sangat dekat dengannya saat ia ingin menengok Sungmin. Sungmin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia kemudian semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kini hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia harus berusaha sedikit lebih keras karena tinggi mereka yang lumayan jauh berbeda. Sungmin dongakkan kepalanya dan ia satukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Sungmin, bibirnya bahkan mulai menghisap bibir atas Sungmin, ia begitu menikmati keadaan ini. Sungmin terlihat menutup matanya dan sangat menikmati ciuman pertamanya ini. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin begitu pasrah akhirnya mulai melumat bibir mungil itu hingga Sungmin hanya bisa mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada bahu dan pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Euuumpphh... Euunghhh... Emmpphh... Ahh..." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin mabuk dalam ciuman itu hingga Kyuhyun menyadari satu hal dan kemudian dengan lembut melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan tersenyum dengan sumringah saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung... Lagi..." Kata Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya pada Kyuhyun

DEG

"Yak.. Bocah mesum, kau masih kecil... Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi ne? Aku akan dibunuh Yesung hyung jika ketahuan" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Aku tidak kecil hyung... Hyung lagi.."

"Haiss Min... Jangan menggodaku, kau masih anak-anak.. Tunggu 5 tahun lagi ne?"

"Hyung berjanji akan menungguku?"

"Ne chagi..." Kata Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin

.

CKLEK

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Sungmin dan memegang buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kyu... Min..."

"Hyung... Kau pulaaaang... Apa yang kau bawa?" Sungmin langsung berdiri menghampiri Yesung dengan sedikit berlari yang ada di depan pintu.

"Haiss... Dasar bocah, ada di bawah.. es krim kesukaanmu...!" Yesung berkata sambil mengelus pelan rambut lurus Sungmin

"Kyaaa... Jinjja...?"

"Ne...!"

"Kyu... Apa Sungmin merepotkanmu?"

"Aniya.. Dia anak yang baik" Kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin yang ada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan PR dengan baik hyung, Kyuhyun hyung memang sangat pintar.. Beda dengan namja berkepala besar yang ada di sampingku ini" Ucap Sungmin menggandeng lengan Yesung

"YAK... Dasar bocah tidak tau berterima kasih..." Yesung sudah mulai berlari mengejar Sungmin yang keluar dari kamarnya "Kyu... Ayo kebawah..." Teriak Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TIN TIN

Sungmin menatap mobil yang berhenti di depannya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Hingga kemudian hanya seulas senyum yang keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat siapa yang menjemputnya di gerbang sekolah.

"Hyung..." Kata Sungmin sangat bahagia saat tau siapa yang menjemputnya

"Yesung hyung harus mengurus tugas akhirnya dan memintaku menjemputmu" Kata Kyuhyun saat keluar dari mobil dan mendekat pada Sungmin

.

Drrrttt

PIP

"Sungmin ah... Mianhe... Hyung hari ini benar-benar sibuk, hyung berjanji jika tugas akhir hyung sudah beres hyung akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu Min..."

"Jinjayo...?"

"Ne... Tapi jangan terlalu menyiksa Kyuhyun hyung ne?"

"Kkkkk Ne hyung... Tapi saat ini aku ingin jalan-jalan, hyung bahkan mengingkari janji untuk menemaniku hari ini"

"Tolong berikan Handphonemu sebentar pada Kyuhyun hyung, hyung ingin bicara padanya"

.

"Ini..." Kata Sungmin memberikan Handphone yang ada di tangannya pada Kyuhyun "Hyung ingin bicara padamu"

Sungmin langsung menjinjitkan kakinya dan menempelkan telinganya di dekat telinga Kyuhyun yang sedang bicara dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesulitan Sungmin segera sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar memudahkan Sungmin

.

"Ne hyung...?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak tau harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi Kyu.. Donghae dan Wookie yang lumayan akrab dengan Sungmin sedang sibuk..." Tidak taukah Yesung bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat menyukai dan menikmati saat-saat bersama Sungminnya "Kyu.. Tolong temani Sungmin hari ini, mungkin dia sangat menyebalkan.. Tapi dia anak yang manis dan baik, tolong temani Sungmin.. Mungkin dia akan memintamu untuk menemaninya pergi belanja.. Kumohon bersabarlah, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu..."

"Ne hyung.. Tenang saja.. Aku rasa Sungmin tidak sebegitu menyebalkan" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin saat berkata tersebut. Membuat Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya langsung tersenyum malu.

"Gomawo Kyu..." Kata Yesung sebelum mengakhiri percakapannya

PIP

.

"Sungmin oppa..." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang terlihat seumuran dengan Sungmin.

"Sunny...? Wae...?" Kata Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya membuang mukanya tanda tidak suka.

"Oppa maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku untuk membeli novel yang kau rekomendasikan kemarin?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan hanya sebuah deathglare yang ia dapatkan dari wajah itu.

"Mianhe Sunny, mungkin lain kali oppa akan menemanimu... Hari ini oppa sibuk"

DEG

Sungmin merasa ada sepasang mata yang siap membunuhnya setelah ia berkata demikian.

"Ah... Ne oppa..!" Kata Sunny sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya

.

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak penggemar" Ucap Kyuhyun ketus saat Sunny berlalu pergi

"Kau cemburu hyung... Aku suka!" Kata Sungmin tersenyum riang sambil memasuki mobil Kyuhyun

"Huhh..! Bocah yang menyebalkan"

"Tapi kau menyukaiku.." Kata Sungmin penuh percaya diri

"Dan sayangnya itu benar.." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus

.

.

"Bukankah hyung harus mengantarkan kemanapun yang aku mau?" Kata Sungmin saat sudah berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda waspada dengan apa yang akan Sungmin minta.

"Ne.."

"Aku ingin ke apartemen hyung..." Kata Sungmin penuh semangat

"Eh.."

"Tidak ada protes... Let's go hyuuuuuuung..."

"Dasar bocah...!"

"Aku bukan bocah, sudah seminggu yang lalu aku mengalami mimpi seperti yang apa Yesung hyung dan Hyukki jelaskan" Ucap Sungmin penuh kegembiraan tanpa menyadari ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mengapa wajah hyung jadi memerah?" Kata Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya

"Ahhh... Aniya...!" Jawab Kyuhyun gugup

"Kata Hyukki aku sudah bisa melakukan hal-hal yang seperti aku lihat di video yang ada di laptop Hyukki" Kata Sungmin polos.

DEG

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergaulnya dengannya Min" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit denngan nada meninggi.

"Huh.. Hyung sama persis dengan Yesung hyung..!"

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya bisa ber waw ria karena apartemen Kyuhyun yang begitu mewah. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk bermain game dengan Kyuhyun, bercanda bersama, berbagi cerita bersama dan kadang Sungmin memberi kecupan-kecupan singkat di pipi atau bahkan di bibir Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun harus benar-benar waspada dengan tingkah Sungmin.

"Hyung aku lelah... Aku ingin tidur, bolehkah aku menginap di sini?"

DEG

Entah apa yang difikirkan Kyuhyun, wajahnya berubah memerah mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran bodohnya, ia masih harus berusaha menahan gejolak nafsu yang ada di tubuhnya mengingat Sungmin yang masih di bawah umur.

"Ah.. Sebaiknya kau pulang Min.. Aku akan menghubungi Yesung hyung, mungkin dia sudah datang.."

"HUH.. Hyung bohong, kau tak menyayangiku hyung.. Kata Hyukki harusnya hyung senang saat aku ingin menginap di sini..."

"Hei... Apa saja yang kau ceritakan dengan temanmu itu Hah..?" Kata Kyuhyun serius menatap Sungmin yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang santainya, sementara Kyuhyun berada di lantai duduk di karpet biru laut.

"Aku hanya bercerita sedikit tentangmu hyung, tapi dia banyak memberikanku nasehat agar hyung terus menyayangiku" Kata Sungmin dengan mata terpejam tak menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya

CUP

"Eh.." Sungmin membuka matanya dan hanya wajah Kyuhyun yang tersaji manis di hadapannya dengan kedua sudut bibir yang terangkat manis.

"Aku menyayangimu...jangan pernah berfikir macam-macam lagi...!" Kata Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Sungmin, ia kadang sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri jika bersama dengan Sungmin.

.

.

PIP

"Hyung..."

"Ne Kyu..."

"Sungmin ingin menginap di apartemenku, kebetulan tadi aku mampir ke apartemen karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal... Apa kau keberatan hyung?"

"Gomawo Kyu... Sebenarnya aku harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirku dengan baik, jika ada Sungmin aku harus benar-benar bisa membagi waktuku.. Alangkah baiknya jika kau terus merawatnya di saat aku TA.. Hahahaha.. Aku bersyukur dia bisa dekat dengan namja dingin sepertimu Kyu... Kkkkk sampaikan salamku padanya Kyu..."

"Ne..."

PIP

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA... Yesung hyung sangat baik..." Kata Sungmin berteriak dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di lantai "Kajja... Kita ke kamarmu..."

"Miin... Min.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kata Kyuhyun gugup saat Sungmin memeluknya

"Aku ingin tidur dengan hyung...!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Mwo...?"

"Kata Hyukki aku sudah dewasa, tapi aku masih tak ingin melakukan hal yang Hyukki ajarkan... Aku ingin tidur dipelukan hyung saja... Aku masih kecil, aku harus minum susu yang banyak agar juniorku besar seperti yang ada di video itu hyung"

BLUSH

Kyuhyun benar-benar gelabakan mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang begitu polos.

"Kkkkk..." Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke kamarnya

.

"Hyung... Cium aku" Kata Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di sampingnya. Sungguh mulai sekarang ia harus mengumpulkan kekuatan hati yang kuat agar tidak menghabisi Sungmin di saat masih kecil seperti ini.

CUP

"Bukan seperti itu, cium aku seperti saat itu hyung..."

DEG

"Kau ma..masih.. a..anak kecil.. m...min..."

"Aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah mimpi basah setelah hyung menciumku malam itu"

DEG

"Cium aku!"

"Min...Euuumphhhh..."

Ucapan Kyuhyun kini terputus karena bibir Sungmin telah menguncinya, dan melumatnya dengan pelan dan penuh cinta.

"Ahhhh... Hah hah hah..." Sungmin menghirup udara dalam setelah Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka, hingga Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah polos Sungmin

"Lagi...!"

"Aniya Min...!"

"Hyung lagi...!"

"Aniya..."

"Hiks... Kau tak men...Eumphhhh..." Sungguh Kyuhyun kali ini tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia kembali melumat bibir mungil itu dengan penuh nafsu dan cinta.

.

"Hyung..." Akhirnya Sungmin berujar setelah merasa lelah berpagut entah berapa kali dengan Kyuhyun hingga ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun dengan erat sambil menyampingkan tubuhnya.

"Ne..."

"Kau akan menunggu hingga aku besar?"

"Ne... Kau belajar yang rajin, dan aku akan secepatnya bekerja memimpin perusahaan..." Kata Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin penuh cinta

"Janji...? Hyung akan terus menyayangiku dan menungguku"

"Janji..!"

.

.

END

.

.

Hahahaha... Mianhe kalo ada yang ga suka ya.. Entah kenapa pengen bikin FF KyuMin yang umurnya beda jauh dan Min yang masih kecil.

FF GS dan YAOI berchapter juga akan segera author rilis... Kkkkk.. Tapi sepertinya yang GS duluan yang bakal author publish...

.

Dan terakhir review please...


End file.
